Tout pour Toi
by krakote
Summary: Il lui demanda une fois de plus de sortir, et une fois de plus elle lui mit une gifle en disant que c'était un pauvre crétin. Comment James réagira t'il?


TOUT POUR TOI

Il lui demanda une fois de plus de sortir, et une fois de

plus elle lui mit une gifle en disant que c'était un

pauvre crétin.

Une fois de plus il sentit son coeur se briser, et une

tape amicale sur son épaule de la part de Sirius et un

sourire compatissant de Remus. Il leur fit un sourire

triste et partit sans les attendre, les épaules voûtées,

le visage voilé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

IIl venait encore de lui demander, cela l'avait mis dans

une colère noire, mais quand elle vue la tristesse dans

ses yeux son coeur sembla tomber dans son estomac. Elle

le vit s'éloigner vers le château. Sirius et Remus le

regardant partirent sans rien faire, de peur d'aggraver

les choses. Elle les vit parler entre eux puis partir en

courant. Avant de rentrer dans le château Sirius lui

lança un regard furieux. Son cour fit un bond, allait il

faire une bêtise 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il monta les marches qui le menaient à son dortoir, et se 

laissa tomber sur son lit, des larmes menaçaient de 

s'écouler sur sa couette. Et il se mit à penser à ses

amis, des amis qui le réconforter (ou presque), à Lily,

cette fille insaisissable mais tellement belle.

Elle lui avait brisé le coeur tellement de fois qu'il ne

le sentait plus, que pouvait-il 

faire sans elle ? La première réponse fut : plein de

choses. Puis en y réfléchissant bien sa réponse fut :

rien. Elle était la femme avec qui il voulait vivre, avec

qui il voulait des enfants, former une famille !

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla une sensation de

malaise lui torturait l'estomac.

Pour la faire passer, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner

dans la grande salle. Et là, ce qu'il vit lui fit tourner

la tête, et son estomac douloureux le devint encore plus.

ELLE était en train d'embrasser Amos Diggory. Il partit

précipitamment du couloir, regagna son dortoir et se

laissa tomber sur son lit en pleur.

Lorsque que le reste des maraudeurs entra dans le dortoir

ils le virent, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux.

Sirius s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, oubliant sa

fierté, et une ancienne promesse : ne jamais réconforter

qui que ce soit. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son meilleur

ami s'endormit, et se rendit en cours.

La semaine suivante fût presque pire que la précédente :

il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus (sauf en cours), ne

rigolait plus, et ne parlait plus. Le reste des

Maraudeurs désespérait, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle courait dans les couloirs, en pleurs.

Trouver son petit ami dans les bras d'une autre fille

n'était vraiment pas très agréable, surtout quand celui-

ci vous traite de tous les noms quand il vous à remarqué. 

Bref pas la forme quoi. sa glisser contre un mur, et lui, 

qui ne parle plus, ne rigole plus, et ne mange plus à 

cause d'elle ! A ces pensées elle se laist se mis à 

pleurer de plus belle. Elle le détestait, mais pourtant

quand elle le voyait sans cette petite étincelle dans le

regard, son coeur se serrait. Lorsqu'elle avait surprit

Amos et cette fille elle avait était choquée, furieuse

(et tous les dérivés), mais pas peinée. Non, pas peinée

car c'était d'avoir été trahie la cause de ses pleurs,

elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait crût l'aimer, mais non.

En train de ruminer ces sombres pensées, elle ne vit pas

que ses pas la conduisaient dans la tour d'astronomie.

Lieu où elle venait souvent pour réfléchir au calme, ou

pour étudier.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle LE vit assit

sur la rambarde et regardant 50 mètres plus bas. Elle

poussa une légère exclamation, et il l'entendit.

Il la regarda longuement, lui dit qu'il l'aimerait

toujours, que toutes les blagues qu'il avait faites,

c'était pour qu'elle le remarque, que ce n'était pas de

sa faute, et que partout où il serait, il veillerait sur

elle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle ne remarqua pas les larmes

qui coulaient librement sur son visage, elle ne voyait

que lui, son étincelle légendaire dans ses yeux, et son

petit sourir.

Puis il lui dit adieu, elle ne comprit pas. Mais dès

qu'il sauta son coeur explosa, elle se laissa tomber à

genoux laissant un ruisseau de larme couler sur ses

joues.

Chaque partie de son corps la brûlait, la faisait

souffrir. Puis quand la douleur fût à son maximum, un

halo rouge et or l'entoura, et elle sombra dans 

l'inconscience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc, puis sa

vue s'ajusta légèrement. Il tendit difficilement la main 

et attrapa ses lunettes, il les mit sur son nez et 

découvrit l'infirmerie. Il poussa un grognement, ne 

devait-il pas être mort ?

N'avait-il pas sauté de la tour ? Puis il se rappela de

Lily en train de pleurer lorsqu'il parlait, et son cri de

désespoir lorsqu'il avait sauté. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle...

NON! Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière s'avança

vers lui, elle l'ausculta, lui fit boire une petite

vingtaine de potion et alla prévenir le directeur de son

réveil.

20 min plus tard celui-ci entra. Il s'assit sur la chaise

près de son lit, et lui dit qu'il leurs avait fait une

belle peur lorsqu'on l'avait découvert à terre, le

croyant mort. En montant sur la tour d'astronomie on

avait découvert Lily Evans, elle aussi à terre,

inconsciente. Lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi Lily s'était

évanouie, il lui avait répondu que c'était à cause d'une 

forte dépense de magie, et que c'était sûrement elle qui

l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Personne ne le savait. Il lui apprit aussi qu'il était

resté inconscient pendant 2 semaines alors que Lily 1.

Puis le directeur sortit de la pièce. Mme Pomfresh lui

interdit de sortir avant 3 jours.

A sa sortie, vers les vacances de noël, le premier lieu

où il se rendit fut la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas 

l'endroit qui lui rappelait les meilleurs souvenirs de 

son existence, mais il avait besoin de s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il découvrit une personne rousse

qui pleurait, adossée contre le mur. Il s'approcha, et

doucement l'entoura de ses bras. Elle releva

immédiatement la tête, assez surprise. Elle le regarda

longuement, lorsqu'elle eut fini, le traita de tous les

noms, et se remit à pleurer contre lui disant qu'elle

était désolée pour toutes les gifles qu'elle lui avait

mit, et pour conclure elle l'embrassa.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils redescendirent se fut

main dans la main, à tout jamais…

Fin

Note:

Alors? Vos impressions?


End file.
